Running Away
by darkrose200
Summary: When Bella sees something she was not suppose to, to what extreme will Edward go to not lose her? AH Rated M just incase of future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: She looked around the crowd. She could not believe that all these people where here for her new book….**_**Twilight**_** she opened the first cover and slowly started writing her name in elegant letters****"Rose E" ****when BAM! The searing pain that covered her left side conformed what she had guessed. She had just fallen off her bed into the cold floor, but worse of all she was not the writer of **_**Twilight **_**and she would never take over Stephanie Meyer's life.**

**A/N: Ello well this is my VERY short oneshot(might add some more if i can get my lazy ass up)…sorry not really good with words :P. All mistakes are mine. Review if you feel fit, and do what you do. Now stop reading this stupid thing and go read the story. No one likes these things anyway ;P**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

"Stop!" he cried desperately.

"Don't go, Please! Don't go." he exclaimed in a last attempt to stop her from leaving loved her, but he hurt her, now he was going to lose her forever. He did not even have the opportunity to tell her that he loved her.

"You know what?" she said suddenly looking straight into his eyes.

"Just leave me alone! Forget that you even knew me. You played your game. You won now leave me alone." Her words cut through his already shattered heart, and ripped the remains right out of his chest.

He stood there frozen by the pain his whole body, as he watched her walk out the front door. Suddenly all the pain that consumed his body was replaced by anger. How could she just walk away with his heart and just walk out the door with it? How could she think he did not love her, and that all those months were just a game to him; that every time he hugged, held her , or the times he opened up to her were anything but real. His vision became a violent red as he marched to the door determined to stop her.

When he yanked open the door, she was almost to her car. He ran down the long driveway, and slammed into her to stop her from opening the door. The force caused them to crash into the car. taking advantaged of her bewildered state, he grabbed her by her shoulders and trapped her between him and the door of the car. his body was pressed up against her and he could feel the erratic beat of her heart as she tried to breath.

"Do you think that I don't care for you?" he growled at her.

" Do you seriously think that everything that I said, every thing I did, was a lie," he glared at her, "that it was all a game?" he was yelling at the end trying to make her understand that her thought were preposterous

She stared at him with tears running down her cheeks, but he was to far gone to care anymore. All that mattered was to get her back and never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: She looked around the crowd. She could not believe that all these people where here for her new book….Twilight she opened the first cover and slowly started writing her name in elegant letters"Rose E" when BAM! The searing pain that covered her left side conformed what she had guessed. She had just fallen off her bed into the cold floor, but worse of all she was not the writer of Twilight and she would never take over Stephanie Meyer's life.

AN: Okay okay! I'm up! I'm up! There is no need to blow the whistle. Shame on you for threatening me with it. ;P Okay well here is what I have been working on. I apologize if it's not great but 'I can't grammar and I can't english' :P now like last time stop reading this, and on with the story!

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._. -._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

He pulled her in; crushing her to him, as he forced her lips to open. His kiss was not the kind sweet kiss she was used to. No, this kiss was dark and hard. He abused her lips without showing any mercy as he put all the anger, desperation, longing, and love that he had into that kiss.

She whimpered as his teeth pulled her bottom lip into his hot mouth. She tried pushing him off, but he was leaning on her and his arms sounded her with a steel grip. She was trapped; she realized. He had her right where he wanted her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

She started to give in, relishing in the feeling of his arms around her. She could feel the cold medal frame of the car digging into her back, but that was quickly forgotten as his warn hand pulled her impossibly closer to him. The heat his body was radiating started to make her dizzy. She wanted to pull back and slap him with all her might, but his hard dominating kiss was making it impossible to think. So she stopped thinking. She decided to forget about what she saw for just a moment, and let him love her seeing as this would be the last time she would feel his hands again.

Almost as if sensing her decision, his grip on her got tighter . He pulled her toward him, and if someone was to walk by they would not be able tell where he ended and she began. After a couple moments, they had to pull back or risk passing out.

"How could you ever think that?" He said in a hard sharp voice.

" That kiss meant nothing! Nothing!" He yelled at her, " I thought she was you! She covered my eyes and just started to kiss me." His hot, quick, angry breaths fanned her face. However, you could still hear how hurt he really was from her accusations.

"Oh go tell that to someone that cares, because I sure as hell don't!" She exclaimed in his face. The anger and hurt she felt consumed her to the point that she could no longer hear reason. She had had enough of his explanations and just wanted to go home where she would be free to let go and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: She looked around the crowd. She could not believe that all these people where here for her new book….Twilight she opened the first cover and slowly started writing her name in elegant letters"Rose E" when BAM! The searing pain that covered her left side conformed what she had guessed. She had just fallen off her bed into the cold floor, but worse of all she was not the writer of Twilight and she would never take over Stephanie Meyer's life.

A/N: Sorry it took a month. I wanted to get this out on Valentine's Day for y'all but lets just say RL is a bitch that likes sleeping around with stress, misery, and a lot of frustration. And yes you can blow the whistle as loud as you want. Anyway enough of my RL stop reading this and start reading what you came here for!;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"How dare you insinuate that I kissed her on purpose?" Disbelief over came him.

His eyes blazed with hurt and barely controlled anger. His grip on her increased to the point that he knew there would be bruises. The thought of his mark on her almost made him smile. She would be marked by him and everyone would know she was his, even if she ran away from him.

"And now I guess you want to leave me to? Haha," he laughed dryly "No I won't let you leave!" He vowed.

" What? What do you mean? Let go of me. Please. " she tried pleading. He had never acted like, and he was starting to scare her.

" You can't leave me. I won't allow it." He said in a calm voice that did not show any clue about what was really going through his mind. He could not allow her to leave him because of this insignificant accident. He would not allow them to win especially now that he had found happiness and love.

"Come on now, lets get inside before you catch a cold love." He said he said in a caring voice as he began to pull her to the open door of the two story home.

He could feel her trying to pull away, but he knew she will never be able to break free of his grasp. He will make sure that she would never leave him. He was not doing anything wrong after all he loved her and she loved him. Right?

"Please let go of me! You are scaring me!" Her struggles became frantic.

"Please you can't do this!" She cried out to him pulling with all her might.

"Watch me." He said to her in a detached voice with a crazy gleam in his eyes.

He was beyond reasoning. He knew he should let her go. She did not want him anymore, and he was scaring her. But, he couldn't. He wouldn't. He would not let her leave him like the others did. She was to important to him; he would not survive it if she left him. So he would keep her. 'She will learn to love me again' he reasoned with his self.

With that thought in his mind, he pulled her up the steps, and shut the door closing them off from the world just as a lighting storm started outside.


End file.
